1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote antijamming transmission device and method for the same and particularly to a transmission device and method for the same that uses a signal current as a transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tanks to progressive technology, a conventional one-to-one transmission device is advanced to a one-to-multiple transmission device, such as the devices used for video and audio transmission, automatic control transmission, digital or analog signal transmission and the like, which transmits a signal from a host to its corresponding sub-machine for increasing the efficiency of signal transmission. With reference to FIG. 1, regarding an existing signal transmission device, a host (1) transmits the signal to multiple sub-machines (10, 11, 12, and 13) as transmission devices that are mainly connected in parallel. When the host (1) transmits a control signal correspondingly to one of the sub-machines, for example, a sub-machine (10), the sub-machine (10) is enabled.
However, when the multiple sub-machines (10, 11, 12, and 13) are connected in parallel to each other in a signal transmission line, because the signal transmission line is prolonged, the resistance of signal transmission line increases and the input load impedance of each of the sub-machines (10, 11, 12, and 13) decreases, thereby the signal voltage obtained from the sub-machines (10, 11, 12, and 13) being lowered. When the multiple sub-machines connected in parallel are used and even the signal transmitted by the host (1) cannot be acknowledged, the sub-machines do not work. Thus, a great amount of sub-machines cannot be installed in the process of remote signal transmission and the efficiency of signal transmission is poor. Then, the signal voltage transmitted from the host (1) is transmitted to a distance place, so the signal transmission line easily causes unexpected noise jamming. Alternatively, an electromagnetic interference voltage is applied to the signal voltage, so the signal cannot be fully transmitted to the remote without being distorted and thus the effect of remote antijamming transmission cannot be achieved. Later, each of repeaters that is provided with an amplifier is arranged in the signal transmission at a distance of intervals, and thus an attenuated signal is amplified by the amplifier and then transmitted. In such a manner, the noise is also amplified and the transmission speed is significantly down. Further, generally in a conventional signal transmission device, the voltage is a signal transmission medium; when being caused in the signal transmission line, the interference voltage is applied to the signal voltage. The transmission signal cannot be fully transmitted to the sub-machines (10, 11, 12, and 13). Thus, the conventional remote transmission device has the issues, so how to improve the conventional remote signal transmission device is a goal that should be reached.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.